warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashshadow
Archives User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 1 User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 2 Char art hia Ashy this is a really dumb question but on char arts how do you blur the shading but not the tabby markings? like on your user page the char art for yourself has the shading blurred so well but the tabby marking are not HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!? xD Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! Re: oh thank you so much!ive been wondering how you do that! and yes it is,i like that song x3 so anyways thanks! :D Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! Re: Oh, thanks for pointing that out Ash. I'll fix it ASAP. 20:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Problem Thanks for pointing out the IP, I've dealt with them. And with a bit of scouting around, I've found a code that will hopefully allow you to use your siggy like before on other sites: | here put what you want your sig on the other site to be, coded normally}} This may pose a slight difficulty because it will give you less room in the sig box for your signature itself, but if you store your signature on a page like User:Ashshadow/Sig on that site as well, then you could use that too, like this: | }} I think that code will work but you should try it out and if it doesn't, I'll tinker around with it and see if I can't get it to work properly, as I'm sure you're not the only one who will run into this issue. 00:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, I actually made a small error in it- where it says #ifexist:Nosubst, can you change it to #ifexist:Template:'Nosubst ? I think that will make it work more properly. Sorry for the inconvenience :P 00:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sig With my signature already? Or just that. Frostheart ♥ 02:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. xD Just testing it out right now. :P Frostheart ♥ 02:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Frostheart ♥ 02:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks..again. xD 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Page You said I can only have one image on my page, but yet, you have many. I don't understand. 21:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you for clarifying that! 21:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I did two pictures for cats that don't have pictures, Pineclaw and Leafstorm. I was wondering how I posted it for acception, so that it can go on the cat's pages? Also, I want to put my new Jayfeather picture up for acception. 23:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Aww, my Charart of Pineclaw was really awesome! Anyway, do you know any cats with descriptions that don't have a picture and don't have one waiting for acception? 00:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) "Mentoring" Hey Ash! I was wondering if you could just answer a few questions I have? I know I should really have a mentor for this, but these are like all the questions I need until I know everything (I think). How do you get rid of the dotted - ? It's a blue border around some certain phrases. How do you attach links and make them say something like "click here" How do you make links? I tried seeing the "coding" by going on one of those Clans of the Rivers clans that had the links, but I just saw purple/blue words. How do you make those "templates" or something? Like at your talkpage, it would say something like "Welcome to my talkpage, please leave a message" Also about those things where a discussion has lots of information and you need to put something like "Warrior name conclusions" (click for more) I'm so sorry for wasting your time. xD 04:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha. xD Thanks. :P 15:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Harley Sure, go ahead. -- 16:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Can u make me a siggy? can you please make me a siggy? if you go to my homepage I have a pic there and I want it in my siggy and i want the colors blue and red ohh please make me one!Bravespirit 06:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Bravespirit Can u make me a siggy? can you please make me a siggy? if you go to my homepage I have a pic there and I want it in my siggy and i want the colors blue and red ohh please make me one!Bravespirit 06:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Bravespirit how do how do u do that thing on ur user that has your pic on it then your history and stuff? please tell me!Bravespirit 06:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Bravespirit how do how do u do that thing on ur user that has your pic on it then your history and stuff? please tell me!Bravespirit 06:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Bravespirit Background Request! I saw the Awesome background you made for yourself, with the lightning bolts, and that was really cool! Can you please make one for this charart? If you can, She's sitting on a beach with the sun setting into the water behind her, and a sunset stretched across the sky. Thanks! 07:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) If you would like, you can make it a new image, it doesn't matter that much to me. Thanks again! :) 22:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hey Ash! I was wondering if you can make me a few chararts. xD One is Frostheart (silver-blue she-cat, long-haired with blue eyes) with a either 3 backgrounds. (you choose. Haha.) A sunset, misty forest, or Starclan. Then a pure white she-cat with green eyes any of those three backgrounds stated before, and a silver-blue she-cat with green eyes with either of three backgrounds again. xD :P Sorry for so much. 22:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Sorry for so much. 22:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Heyas. Can you send me the file again? :P Lol. I got confused. 18:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Lol. It's fine. xD For the other two, can you make them leaders? :P 18:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Wait. Sorry about this confusion. Dx Okay. Can you make Frostmoon (silver-blue) a deputy and Rainfrost (pure white) a warrior too? LOL..I'm so sorry...xD 18:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Umm... I don't see anything green here. Perhaps it's a glitch with your computer? 23:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Background request Thank-you! It's beautiful! 05:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Siggy : I just want Bravestar-Leader of LightClan with Blue and red I want Bravespirit in red and Leader of lightClan in Blue Character Box I was going to make a wiki to display all the warriors characters. I know I cannot use the Charart Lineart, but can I use the Template:Charcat thing? Sunleap 23:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request? If you could do this cat, that would be great! Name: Featherfur Rank- Deputy and warrior plz Pelt Color: Exactly the same as Featherstar Thanks! 04:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) um how do you guys make those pics of the cats? Siggy please? Hey i really need a siggy cuz i suck and i cant make themm :/ I want it to say "~Echofall fate is in your pawsteps..." but the fate part is on top.... gosh i forgot the word. Echofall is bright orange and the fate part is a faded, minty green. can you to that? thanks!! i luffles yuhh! RainwhiskerSupporter 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Echo Re:Request It's okay. I understand, school starts and it's BWZWAG. xD 23:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Me neitehr. It starts next week?...I think..xD On the first day, I'm always like "Am I supposed to bring this? Do I bring these tissues in a box?" I always forget so I get nervous. :P 00:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Siggie! Thanks for the siggie, it's nice :D And yeah, it's Echofall or Echo. My account is fairly new, cause my old one got screwed up o.0 but im starting to join the projects so ill be a great editor soon! thanks for the help! RainwhiskerSupporter 23:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Fernpelt's KP pic If you are online, could you please approve it? It's 24 hours of CBA are up and I am (rather annoyingly) impatient to post my own charart up as soon as it is approved. If you see this before it's approved, great, but if you don't, please ignore me and my annoying impatience. Thanks for not growling at me =D -- 01:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry Oh no, it's okay. Don't feel bad, maybe next time :) I am not that busy right now, so maybe thats why I'm asking tons of users for charart requests. 05:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ｊｏｉｎ 'ｈａｙ　ａｓｈｓｈａｄｏｗ　ｉｍ　ｓａｎｄｓｈａｄｏｗ　ａｎｄ　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｗｏｎｄｅｒｉｎｇ　ｉｆ　ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｊｏｉｎ　ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ　ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒ　ａｒｔ．．．ｐｌｚ　ｌｅｔ　ｍｅ　ｋｎｏｗ--Sandshadow 17:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｍａｄｅ　ａ　ＰＣＡ　ａｐｐｒｅｎｔｉｃｅ　ｓｏ　ｎｅｖｅｒｍｉｎｄ ＰＳ：ｉ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｅ　ａｓｈｓｈａｄｏｗ　ｃｈａｒａｔSandshadow 20:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ｉ　ａｌｓｏ　ｈａｖｅ　ａ　ｃｈａｒａｔ　ｎａｍｅｄ　ｓａｎｄｓｈａｄｏｗ　ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｓｉｓｔｅｒ　ｎａｍｅｄ　Ｌｅｏｐａｒｄｈｅａｒｔ　ｌｏｌ　ｉｒｏｎｉｃ　Sandshadow 20:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ｉｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｓｕｃｋｓ　ｃａｕｓｅ　ｉ　ｃａｎｔ　ｄｏｗｎｌｏａｄ　ＧＩＭＰ　ｃａｕｓｅ　ｉｍ　ｕｓｉｎｇ　ａ　ｌｉｎｕｘ　ｌａｂｔｏｐ　ｔｈｅ　ｅｅｅ　ｐｃ　，　ｓｏ　ｉ　ｎｏｗ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｗａｉｔ　ｔｉｌｌ　ｉ　ｇｅｔ　ｈｏｍｅ　ｔｏｍｏｒｒｏｗ　ｔｏ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｄｏｗｎｌｏａｄ　ＧＩＭＰ　--Sandshadow 20:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) SO SORRY ok im sooo sorry but the two times I added myself to PCA it wasnt even me! I just cuaght my sister red handed writing that post on PCA please forgive me!! im going to pound on her(jk sarcastic) Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 17:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) whats a benifite of doubt and can you make me a template? here my pic: maybe you can fix the half ear and heres my info: Name: Frostblaze Gender: She-Cat Clan: Present: SpiritClan Past: Rouge Names: Rouge: Iggy Kit: Frostkit Apprentice: Frostpaw Warriors: Frostblaze Family: Mate:Snowtail Mother: Miya Father: Volken Brothers: Bravespirit, Thornblaze Sister: Birdwing Niece: Torisepaw Nephews: Wasppaw,Mousepaw Foster Son: Petelkit Education: Mentor: Nightwhisper Apprentice: Sandpaw Websites Living: www.spiritwarriors.webs.com www.sparawarriors.webs.com Websites Dead: None yet!!! --Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 18:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) My sisters Bravespirit so yah im not lying shes a reallyy grumpy girl!!! Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 15:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Iceflower13 Hey Ashshadow! remember me- iceflower? Well, anyway, i wasnt sure if you check the charart talk page often (sorry if im mistaken)- so i just wanted to let you know i left you a message there....... ***Iceflower*** 18:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Hey, Ash, please remember to vote on my SW nomination, Sandy said 3/5 leads must vote, so please remember. 22:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart? Name: Rainmask Rank: Warrior Pelt Color: Silver tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes Please Rainmask15 20:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I actually do use layers. But they still don't help. 20:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I go add two layers, the first one, I set it on mulitply, then I clicked on the second one, and checked a check-board. Then I start. 21:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Duties and such Hey Ash, can you give me a list or something like that of what I'm supposed/allowed to do as a SW? Thanks, 22:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ash! I was wondering if you wanted to get on the IRC at some time today? Clans of the Rivers channel. I hope I can meet you there! 21:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hey Ashshadow, could you make me a leader charart? You're really good at them, and I just can't seem to get the stripes right on my cat. Here's the list: Name: Riverstar Rank: Leader Pelt color: Blue-gray Pelt texture: long-haired Markings: wavy lighter blue-gray tabby stripes Battle Scars: none Eye Color: bright blue Gender: She-cat Thanks a bunch! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Just go with the flow. 22:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Farewell Hey Ashshadow. Even though we never truly talked, I'll miss you on this wiki. I wanted to say a goodbye before you left. Is there any chance you would still be on Clansoftherivers? 15:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) According to what I've read, it seems as if you're leaving for the same reasons that I'm leaving, so I wish you the best of luck. I know we didn't really talk that much, but I'm sure that if we had we would have made great friends. Goodbye, Ashshadow, and hopefully we'll both come back some day. 00:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW THIS IS RANDOM but can i PLZZZZZ have ur help u know on ur profile u got the charat box how do u do it i know the code and all but i don't know how to put the image in there and for it to accually WORK plzzz help and i wanna make it up!!! 22:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you mind making the charart for Whiskernose as a warrior? No other user knows what exact colors you chose to make the apprentice version, and if anyone knows how to make Whiskernose, it's you. 01:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Hello Ashshadow, I never really knew you but I wish you will return to the Wiki. Best, 21:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)